Typically base boards, window and door casings and the like are fastened to a wall by finishing nails which then require to be patched with a filler and finish painted over the filler. Thus in most cases the boards are supplied in a prime paint condition so that the finish coat is applied simultaneously over the filler and the prime coat. This requires considerable labor to fill and paint the small holes left by the finish nails. Also it is generally not possible to remove the board for adjustment or to work on the adjacent wall or floor since the nails generally cause splitting of the board and prevent replacement of the board after it is removed.